Born to be a legend
by the Manic Sibling
Summary: naruto is given to anko and has shikaku as a gaurdian. rated m for violence,langauge and sexual later on
1. Chapter 1

**Born to be a legend.**

Warning this is a naruino fic

**__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

The Kyuubi had been sealed, and the village was working on their repairs while the council was deciding what would become of the little blond boy who lay in the Hokage's arms, his name was Naruto.

The room was silent as they were thinking of what they could do with the baby boy, the ideas of killing him or locking him away were abolished after Uchiha Fugaku suggested them. Then Shikaku suggested that he be put in the care of Anko and when Anko was on missions his family would look after him.

"Why do you suggest this Shikaku?" The Hokage asked.

"Simple really, Naruto will most likely be hated by the village because of what he holds. Likewise Anko is already hated by most the villagers because her affiliation with Orochimaru. The reason why I would like to help is because I think it would be in the interest of the village if he grew up to be smart, rational and cunning so maybe one day he will be able to control the fox and take some worry off everybody's shoulders"

"Very well then his is to be put under Anko's parentage

**READ!**

**I know this fan fic is very short but they will be much longer, this is just to see how it goes and any idea's will be welcome **

**Thank you**


	2. Chapter 2

**

* * *

**

Born to be a legend

**Living with Anko**

I am sorry that I forgot to put a disclaimer on the last chapter.

Disclaimer: I wish I owned Naruto as I would probably be very rich, but unfortunately I don't.

Thank you to several people especially ANONYMOUS (),umbra proeliator for putting a lot of encouragement into the review.

* * *

That evening Anko was summoned to the hokage's tower about something to do with a long term mission. She entered his office to see the Hokage sitting with a baby in his arms.

"Reporting for my mission Hokage-sama" she stood straight in front him arms by her side standing rigid.

"Anko, I'm going to cut to the chase, I would like you to raise this boy. He is Naruto" with Anko made a slight gasp but soon relaxed. "You know what he contains so he will most likely be hated by most of the villagers, that is why we chose you so you can help him deal with the hate as you had to go though the same thing"

"Hokage what about my other missions?"

"When you are on missions Shikaku will be looking after him"

"I will agree as long as I can make a request"

"What is it?"

"I wish to have a pay rise"

"Done, now take him to your home and let him sleep with you tonight"

With that she walked out of the building not wanting to disturb the baby. As she walked though the village she could see the villagers giving them hateful looks, she released some killing intent and directed it at the villagers.

Time skip by 7 years

_Naruto and Anko now share a flat just on the outskirts of the Nara compound_

Naruto was now exactly 4 foot tall, he wore a trench coat similar to Anko's but black. Underneath he wore a light t-shirt with a swirl resembling his name he also wore black cargo pants along with ninja sandals.

Today was his 7th birthday and he and Anko were waiting for Shikaku to turn up along with Shikamaru and Chouji. All three of them came just as the clock ticked to eleven o'clock they all went straight up to Naruto with something wrapped in their hands.

"Hi!" Naruto shouted at the top of his voice

"Hello Naruto, happy birthday" said Shikaku with delight in his voice.

"Hi" both Shikamaru and Chouji shouted just after Shikaku had said hi.

The three kids started playing hide and seek whilst Anko and Shikaku watched with a slight hint of gloominess on there faces.

"Well this is the day that we planned to start him but we should start tomorrow as this is one of the few days he can enjoy" said Anko knowing full well that his days of happiness weren't that often.

"I see where you are coming from" Shikaku replied.

"So it's agreed then."

Just after she said that, Naruto came running up to them.

"Mum please can Shikamaru and Chouji sleepover" He asked.

"If it's alright with there parents" she replied with a grin.

_Later that night_

All three boys slept on the floor in sleeping bags. Anko made sure they were alright just before she set off to her own room across the other side of the hall.

Outside a crowd of Inuzukas branch Hyuugas and some Uchihas all led by Uchiha Fugaku was gathering and planning on how to take down Naruto.

Naruto woke with a start with sweat pouring down his facing, He had dreamt about the the fox coming to kill all the Uchihas after managing to escape from someone named Madara who constantly kept him a cage.

"**Hey kit, RUN!" **said a weird voice in the back of his head.

"Chouji, Shikamaru! Get up!" shouted Naruto .

"What why" asked Shikamaru felling sleepy

"Just do it" Naruto replied.

"MUM!!!" he then shouted as loud as he could.

_Outside_

"shit" shouted one Uchiha Fugaku in rage "Quick get them both I want to torture them!"

The mob ran up to the building and charged in each having their bloodline on to it's fullest, the scream whilst thinking of their loved ones every dieing because of Orochimaru or the Kyuubi.

_Back inside._

"Fuck" swore Anko as she ran in the direction of Naruto's focusing on protecting him only to fall on…. A banana skin! "Shit" swearing again as she made a mental note to be more alert for such simple things. She kept on running only to see the mob outsides Naruto's bedroom.

* * *

Please read. I am sorry I didn't update sooner as I had become ill and couldn't get to the computer upstairs as I had to stay downstairs 24/7. I know this chapter isn't that long but I wanted to get a chapter up to say sorry and give you a little bit extra for you to read. Yet again I am sorry. My updates might not be that regular because I have a lot and I mean A LOT of course work to do. CHAPTERS WILL BE LONGER JUST GIVE ME TIME.


End file.
